


Alpha Always Knows (Alpha Alec)

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Version of another work, Fluff, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: The Alpha!Alec version of my other work that no one asked for, but I hope everyone enjoys it! I wanted to give more Omega!Magnus to the fandom.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Alpha Always Knows (Alpha Alec)

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized text is speech. Fuck quotation marks and their rules!

Magnus' magic was unruly, protesting his lack of reprieve. His usually graceful and precise movements were sloppy, causing him to make mistakes constantly. He knew accepting so many jobs in one day was too much, but he'd been bored as High Warlock lately, and that always led to bad decisions. This spell was taking twice as long as it should, using more magic than it should and Magnus was over it. He released his frustration with a surge of power that shattered a very old vase. 

_That one was your favorite, Magnus._ Using a bit more magic to freshen himself before turning to look at the door, he wore a bigger smile than necessary when he met Alec's eyes, walking to greet his alpha.

_It's fine, I'll fix it later. _Magnus pressed a short kiss to Alec’s lips, while his alpha stayed still, eyes furrowed as he scrutinized his Omega’s movements. As quickly as he could and still appear nonchalant, Magnus turned away and began absently cleaning his desk. _I didn't know you were off early today. Are you hungry? We could go to that little place downtown and—_

_Magnus, come here._ Alec's voice was calm and low, but Magnus' heart began to beat more quickly and he knew that Alec could hear it. 

_Hold on Alexander, let me just--_

_I know you heard me, Magnus. I won’t say it again._ Magnus's legs shook slightly. Fuck that commanding voice. Even if Alec hadn't also been an Alpha, that voice would have sealed the deal for him. Magnus knew where this was going, but he acquiesced anyway, setting down the bits of his art and back to his alpha with his eyes downcast. Alec gently lifted Magnus' head until their eyes met, greeting Magnus again with a slow kiss. Magnus' breathing was uneven, and when Alec looked at him, he could see Magnus' glamour over his eyes struggling to stay intact. His hand came up, cradling Magnus' face, his thumbs sweeping over the dark circles beneath his eyes while his mouth twisted unhappily.

_You didn’t sleep last night, did you?_

_Yes, I did— _Magnus_'_ lie was cut off by Alec’s hand dropping to his throat, squeezing ever so slightly, while a low growl rumbled from his chest. Magnus made a small noise, trying to soothe his alpha; He didn't want Alec mad at him. 

_I woke up to an empty bed, so I know you're lying._ Magnus' eyes fell, but Alec smiled softly at him, resuming caressing his face with both hands, causing Magnus' eyes to flutter as he inhaled the pheromone-heavy scent his alpha was deliberately emitting. _Such a silly thing to lie about— You know I can see the exhaustion in your eyes, don’t you? _Of course, Magnus knew that Alec would see; It was endearing that Alec knew him well enough that Magnus couldn't hide. At first, he'd hated how vulnerable that made him, but Alec had proven over and over that he would never take advantage of it. Alec's hands dropped from Magnus' face to his waist, pulling Magnus flush against him, chuckling at the small gasp Magnus released as the breath was pushed from him.

Magnus' hands were firm on Alec's chest, close to pushing his alpha away. It was increasingly difficult to not submit as Alec began scenting him, trailing his lips gently up and down Magnus' throat. 

_Alexander, please, I have work to do. I have to get this done. _Magnus turned around and raised his hands to resume his work, but Alec plastered himself to his back, gripping Magnus' wrists and pulling them down to his side. Magnus turned his head, trying to look at Alec, but every thought evaporated when Alec lightly bit the side of his throat. Magnus moaned as his knees gave out, any thought of falling to the floor dispersed as Alec lifted him into his arms. 

_You let me worry about that, Magnus; You are going to bed._ Alec casually began the short journey across the loft, with Magnus protesting --if only half-heartedly-- along the way. 

_Alexander, don't fuss over me, I have a million things to do today and I can go to bed lat—_ Alec's hand slipped up Magnus' back until it settled heavily the nape of his neck and pinched firmly. Magnus gasped as he felt a rush through his body, making him tremble slightly and lose focus. Alec's fingers were pressing down in his mating mark, relaxing Magnus' body entirely in his hold. He cooed at him quietly when Magnus sighed and began nuzzling his neck. 

_That’s not fair, Alpha,_ Magnus mumbled, tightening his arms around Alec's neck. 

_I’m merely using the tools at my disposal, Magnus. You shouldn’t force my hand if it upsets you._ Magnus smiled despite himself. It had been unnerving at first, the control that Alec had over him-- not just as an alpha, but as _his_ Alexander--but he would never get tired of how much Alec cares for him. Magnus expected Alec to lay him down and perhaps tuck him in before leaving, which is why he began fussing when Alec moved to the middle of the bed, holding Magnus in his lap while settling against the mountains of pillows. _Alec, I’ll rest, I prom—_ Alec hushed him by tightening his grip on his neck, smiling when Magnus went completely lax against him, sinking into his chest and purring quietly. 

_We’ve been through this before._ His voice was so soft and fond, _Shhh, sleep._ Alec ran his fingers into Magnus' hair, humming approvingly when his mate relaxed further into him. Alec nuzzled his neck, cooing gently as his lips moved across Magnus' shoulder, stopping at his mating bite and then gently breaking the skin with his teeth. 

That did it; Magnus moaned and felt unconsciousness beckon him while Alec's tongue lapped at the drops of blood and his purr soothed Magnus' mind; right when Magnus was on the edge of unconsciousness, he felt a kiss to his cheek and Alec's quiet words in his ear. _I will take care of you, my love, my omega._ Magnus slept deep enough that nothing could wake him, lulled by the gentle murmuring of his alpha who kept watch over him.


End file.
